Bruno: The Teenage Years
by pvtnodzo
Summary: Bruno and Buttercup's relationship had continued into their teenage years, but what happens when Bruno catches Buttercup with another man? Only time will tell. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Bruno_

Bruno smiled as he sat in his room, Avenged Sevenfold blasting through his headphones. He smiled as he was looking at a picture of him when he was 5. He chuckled at his curly brown hair. Bruno smiled as now he was 17. He chuckled as he though about Buttercup, who said she was gonna be hanging out with Butch today. Bruno looked around, his brown hair now dyed black and cut in a emo-style haircut, his bangs covering his left eye. He was looking around and saw Buttercup's purse sitting in the corner. He sighed and chuckled, knowing Buttercup was one to forget things. 'Guess I better go take this to her.' He sighed as he carried it in his right hand, walking down the street. About 3 years ago, all of the villians had been imprisioned besides Princess, whose father passed away a year before that. She had shut down after that and had not tried to destroy the girls. No one knows why, but she just stopped. The other villians had, one by one, left Townsville to try to find someplace easier to run their operations. Since then, the girls and Bruno had stopped flying, and the Boys were still there, except they kinda ceased causing trouble, they just lived normal lives, their want to destroy Townsville had vanished. Bruno thought about all this as he walked and finally arrived at the Boys's apartment and knocked on the door. Brick came to the door and allowed Bruno in. Bruno smiled as he 'bro-hugged' Brick, locking hands then wrapping their other arms around each other for a hot second. In the house, Bruno could hear giggling and gasping. He smiled at Brick as he walked around the apartment, opening the door where the sounds had been emanating from.

Bruno could not believe the sight that laid in front of him. He dropped the purse, which alerted Butch and Buttercup. They were covering themselves with the blanket, their clothes scattered around the room. Bruno gasped as Buttercup looked embarassed. "Wait Bruno! Its not what it looks like!" Buttercup called, Bruno cried as he ran out of the boys's apartment, crying.

_Buttercup_

Buttercup smiled as she got a call from Butch. It was about 9 in the morning. "Hey girl, you wanna chill today?" Buttercup smiled. "Yeah, I got nothing better to do, Bruno's asleep anyway." Buttercup quickly scibbled out a note, explaining she was going to hang with Butch, then left to meet him. The two went back to the Boys's apartment. They went to the living room, popping _Seed of Chucky_ into the DVD player. Buttercup watched the previews as Butch popped some popcorn. Afterwards, the two watched the movie as Butch chuckled, feeling Buttercup lean against him. He stroked her hair as they watched the movie. Buttercup smiled up at him and a light red blush was appearent in her face. 'Wow, he's really cute.' Buttercup felt lips press against hers and on instinct, her eyes instantly closed and she kissed back. She felt Butch's hands explore her body, which made her hot. She smiled as she was carried to Butch's bedroom and was laid down on his bed. 'Maybe just once, Bruno won't know.' She felt his hands slide against her skin. Like clockwork, the two began throwing off clothes, their lust very appearent. He got on top of her and kissed her as he began exploring the crurves on her body. All of a sudden, Butch heard footsteps down the hall and rolled off, before Buttercup pulled him so both were on their sides. She giggled and gasped as she felt Butch's hand on her breast. She kissed him again as she heard the door open. Instinctevly, she covered both Butch's body and her body with the blanket. Buttercup looked up and saw Bruno, and her face went pale white. She gasped as she looked at him. "Wait Bruno! This isn't what it looks like!" Too late. She watched as Bruno ran off crying and got up, closing the door as she looked at Butch, who wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled back at him and kissed him. 'I love you Butch. I'm sorry Bruno.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Bruno_

Bruno ran through the door of the Powerpuff manor, still crying from Buttercup and Butch. 'How could she do that to me? WHY would she do that to me?' All these thought flooded through Bruno's head as tears continued to fall down his face.

"Why won't he love me?" Bruno stopped in his tracks, hearing that voice. 'That sounds like Bubbles'. He peeked into Bubbles's room and saw her cry. Bruno knocked on the door, which made Bubbles jump up and look at Bruno. "C-Come in, Bruno." Bruno sat across from Bubbles and smiled. "Whats wrong Bubbles?" Bubbles looked up at him. "I love this one guy, but no matter what I do, I cant get his attention." Bruno smiled, he thought it was Boomer, since it was wildly known that Bubbles liked Boomer, so he decided to help her. "That's easy Bubbles. If you really want to get his attention, try to wear something a little more... revealing, if you catch my drift." Bubbles thought for a moment, then shrugged and Bruno sighed. "Wear something that..." Bruno paused. "shows a little more skin. Something that you think would make you look a little skank-y. What about that blue silk dress you bought a little bit ago?" Bubbles nodded and pulled it out and pressed it against her to find out if it would look good. It looked like it would barely cover her panties. Bruno smiled and she giggled and looked at him. "But what about bra and panties?" Bruno laughed. "Well, what about that blue lace see-through set?" Bubbles smiled and nodded. "Ok... Now get out cause I gotta change." Bruno left Bubbles's room, smiling, happy about helping Bubbles, but still mildly upset about Buttercup and Butch. Bruno pushed that to the back of his mind to try to forget about it. He plopped on his bed and took a nap.

_Buttercup_

Buttercup rolled off a sleeping Butch and held him close to her, smiling and panting. She giggled as she scribbled out a note, telling him she was going home to see if her sisters were ok. She slid out the door after getting dressed. She walked down the streets of Townsville, heading home and smiled as she walked into the door just as Bruno walked out of Bubbles's room. Buttercup hid, not wanting him to see her and peeked once she heard his door shut. She walked upstairs and knocked on her sister's door. "Sis, its me, Buttercup, can I come in?" Bubbles giggled. "Sure, just shut the door when you do." Buttercup stepped in and saw what Bubbles was putting on. "Sis... Woah... What are you wearing?" Bubbles giggled. "I'm trying to impress a guy, and Bruno said that wearing these things was the best way to get him to notice me." Buttercup smiled, "Oh Boomer'll notice you alright." Bubbles blushed and looked down, shaking her head. "It's not Boomer I'm trying to impress." Buttercup looked at her, dumbfounded. "Then who is it sis? Who are you trying to impress?" Bubbles shook her head. "I-Its just... uh... Mitch." Buttercup laughed. "No it's not... We both know he went to prison like a year ago for trying to rob that convinience store. Remember?" Bubbles nodded and sighed. "You really want to know?" Bubbles said as she slid on the short silk dress. She looked around then whispered in Buttercup's ear. "Its Bruno, I've fallen head-over-heels for him."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Buttercup_

"WHAT?!" A shocked look was over Buttercup's face. Bubbles got scared by this and her eyes went wide. "I'm sorry... It's just... He's so sweet, and cute, and I know what you did to him Buttercup." Bubble's eyes went from fear to anger. "And I can't believe you would do that!" Buttercup looked down, the guilt setting in. "Maybe I should go talk to him." Bubbles nodded. "I'm changing anyway. You got some time." Buttercup left Bubbles's room, headed towards Bruno's. 'She LOVES him? I can't believe this, I mean yes, he is sweet and charming, and so yummy...' Buttercup's trance was broken by her cell phone buzzing. It was a text from Butch. "Hey cutie. I hope you'll come by later or our reservation to Le Townsville will expire." Buttercup sighed and put her phone back in her pocket. 'I'll text him back later.' She was slightly excited about Le Townsville, it was the fanciest, most romantic (and most expensive) restaurant in the entire city. Buttercup arrived at Bruno's door and knocked, only to hear a grunt on the other side as a response. 'He must be really upset,' Buttercup thought. "Bruno, it's me... Can we talk?" After about 20 seconds, a lick was heard, notifying Buttercup that the door was unlocked. Buttercup opened the door and looked at Bruno, then around the room. Bruno's face was cherry red from crying, and candy wrappers littered the floor, and a few were on his bed. 'He must have gone into his stash.' Bruno had a stash of sweets that he would sneak up to his room. He ate his sweets when he was upset, or angry. By how many wrappers there were, Buttercup could tell he was devistated. Bruno looked at Buttercup, arms crossed. His emotion changed from sadness, to slight anger. "What do YOU want?" Buttercup looked into his eyes, then spoke. "Listen, I know what I did was unforgiveable, and I'm not asking you to go back out with me. I'm asking if we can still at least be friends. I'm really sorry for what I did, but I fell for Butch. Can we still be friends?" After about a minute, Bruno sighed. "You're right. What you did WAS unforgivable, but you should know me. I have too much of a kind heart. We can be friends." Buttercup smiled. "Thanks." She hugged Bruno who, in return, hugged her back. Bruno smiled and closed his door after their hug. Buttercup walked out of the house, texting Butch. "On my way."

_Bruno_

Bruno laid in his room, crying as he watched old home videos of Buttercup and Bruno when they were 5 years old. He smiled until he heard a knock. "Bruno, it's me... Can we talk?" Bruno sighed as he heard Buttercup's voice. He paused the home video and powered off the television in his room. He hid his shoebox of sweets before opening the door. Bruno sighed as he heard Buttercup's apology. He knew she was being sincere, and he has caught her glancing at Butch as the two passed him, so he ended up forgiving her. After they hugged, he shut his door, going back to his movies before he heard another knock at the door and a familiar giggle. "Bruno, It's me Bubbles... Can I come in?" Bruno paused the video and turned off the tv before sitting on his bed, relaxing. "Door's Open!" Bubbles walked into the room like she owned the place. Her blue silk dress barely covered her blue, see-through, lace panties. Bruno's jaw practically dropped. He smiled at her. "W-Wow Bubbles..." were all the words he could utter. Bubbles sat down next to him and smiled. "What do you think?" she asked. Bruno's eyes scanned her body. He was holding back from kissing her himself. "Boomer will definitly notice you now." Bubbles smiled and put her hands onto Bruno's shoulders. "It's not Boomer I want, It's you." Bubbles then straddled Bruno, sitting on his lap, then pushing him down so he was laying on the bed, with Bubbles on top of him. "I love you Bruno." Bruno could barely believe it. Not only was the Innocent girl on top of him, but she loved him. Bruno looked up into her deep blue eyes, running his hands through her beach blonde hair before smiling. "I love you too, Bubbles."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Bruno_

Bruno looked at the blue-eyed, blonde-haired girl that was strattling him. "Bubbles..." Bubbles giggled, blushing on top of him. "Yes Bruno?" Bruno smirked as he played with the straps of Bubbles's dress. Bubbles smiled and stood up, slowly sliding the dress off her body, her blue lace, see-through bra and panty set were the only clothing on her body, but they did a terrible job of hiding her naked body, which turned Bruno on. Bubbles smiled as she tugged on Bruno's shirt. Bruno smiled and slipped his shirt off. "Wow Bruno, you've really been hitting the gym." Bruno blushed as his toned upper body was exposed. After shedding off the rest of their clothes, the two tangled themselves into the sheets in a mixture of passion and lust.

Bruno sighed as Bubbles rolled off of him, laying next to him. He got up, putting his clothes back on before smiling back at Bubbles. He smiled and straddled her. "So Bubbles, what do you want to do today?" Bubbles giggled and shrugged. "Whatever you want to do Bruno." Bruno smiled. "You wanna go see a movie?" Bubbles nodded happily and put in her dress, bra, and panties before walking to her room. Bruno tried to follow her, but Bubbles teasingly pushed him out before winking and shutting the door. After for what seemed like forever, but was only about 20 minutes, Bubbles came out in her normal dress. "Shall we go?" Bruno nodded and they linked arms, heading to the theatre.

_Buttercup_

Buttercup headed to Butch's place, smiling with a bag of clothes. She arrived at his place about 10 minutes later. Besides Boomer, they were by themselves. Buttercup and Butch snuck by him, sneaking off to Butch's room. Buttercup pushed Butch on the bed teasingly before winking at him. "I'm gonna go into your closet and change. You better not peek." Butch was tempted, but was a good boy and stayed on the bed. Buttercup came back out in a very skimpy, green schoolgirl outfit. "What do you think cutie? I got this for you." Butch's jaw dropped, as any guy's jaw would, and he stood up, wrapping his arms around her waist. Butch took off his shirt, and Buttercup could not help but stare. _'Damn... That boy is fine!'_ Buttercup winked and pushed him back onto the bed, unbuttoning the shirt and slowly took it off, revealing that she was wearing nothing but her skin under it. Butch got up, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her down onto the bed, tangling themselves in a mix of sheets and skin.

An hour and a half later, Buttercup rolled off Butch, more than satisfied. She walked into his closet, changing back into her clothes, leaving the door open this time. Butch watched as Buttercup slid on her other clothes, putting the other clothes back into the bag she brought, storing it in Butch's closet. "So Buttercup, I heard that new SAW movie was pretty good. You wanna go see it?" Buttercup damn near gave herself whiplash with how fast she was nodding her head. Butch smiled and grabbed Buttercup's hand, walking out of the Boy's house, headed towards the movie theatre.


End file.
